Anniversay Present
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Wyatt and Chris wedding anniversary and a beautiful song


**Anniversary Present **

Author notes:

1-I do not own Charmed but I like it

2-sorry for the grammatical mistakes I´m working on that.

3-This is a Wyatt/Chris story if you don´t like it don´t read it but if you do please leave a review.

4-Flamers will be ignored so don´t bother.

All the Halliwell clan were together that night It was alter all Chris and Wyatt´s anniversary.

Paige her husband Henry and their three children and their husbands and wifes.

Phalas and Tony-(Withligther)- and the little Henry.

Phaedra and Mark –(cupid their were set by her uncle Coop) and their twins Phoebe and Coop.

Henry Jr and his fiance Maddie –(She was four month pregnant)

Phoebe and Coop.

Prue and Andy –(withligther set by Phaedra) and their twins Pristine and Paula.

Patty and her fiance Allen (witch and one of Chris best friend) and her baby girl Paige Allora.

Penny and her boyfriend (She was a free spirit like her mom)

Piper and Leo.

Their children anniversary was the reason for the celebration, Piper was surrounding by her grandchildren:

Matthew Leonardo, Wyatt Cooper, Christopher Victor, Samuel Henry and the girl Piper Melinda and Pamela Rose.

Wyatt was the most overprotective brother/husband ever well it doesn´t help that Chris and him loves to have children and they cann´t get their hand of each other witch leads to Chris being pregnant a lot and him being always attack by demons.

Chris is seven month pregnant, so Wyatt is all over him.

Where is he? He ask his mother.

Sweety if you don´t give him a minute he will freak out and get mad and you know if he gets mad you´re sleeping in the couch tonight right?

But mom I´m worried he is pregnant, what if somebody attacks him?

Wyatt this is Chris fourth pregnancy he already knows what to do if a demon attack

But that didn´t stop the older one of the second generation of openning the link with his husband.

Don´t Wyatt leave Chris alone one minute.

Listening his mother warning give him the key that she knows what he is doing.

You know what Chris is doing rigth?

Yes and soon you will to, listen.

Wyatt then turn to the stage to find his brother slash husband sitting in a couch.

This is for you love, happy anniversary.

And then he starts singing.

Chris:- When I'm lost...in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

When I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you've got

Wyatt was speechless that was their song, his sons and daugthers were there with him.

Momma has a pwetty voice. His baby girl was rigth, his little brother had the most beautiful voice in the World.

Chris:-

For a shield, from the storm

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength, to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you-ooh

When I lose...the will to win

I just reach for you

And I can reach the sky again

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing

'Cause your love inspires me

And when I need a friend

You're always on my side

Giving me faith

taking me through the night

All the couples there were listening the song in a awe tone, there were so much love there that all the Halliwells were singing to.

The girl were telling their husband why they couldnt be as romantic with them as Chris and Wyatt were with each other.

Chris:- For a shield, from the storm

For a friend, for a love

To keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength, to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

I turn to you-ooh, yeah ooh

For the arms to be my shelter

Through all the rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

For the one who...I can run to...oh right

Wyatt was near tears, he loved Chris so much and he knew Chris loves him the same way, no matter how much they spend together.

Chris:- For a shield from the storm

For a friend, for a love

To keep me safe and warm, yeah yeah

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you...ooh.

When Chris finished the song he meets Wyatt lips.

Happy anniversary love.

Happy anniversary cherubs I love you.

I love you to.

The end.


End file.
